My Heart Will Go On
by AyyMijaInc
Summary: Neji's on a mission and Tenten is is waiting for his return. Maybe rainy days aren't that bad, especially since Neji has a surprise for Tenten. NejiTen Songfic My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion


**A/N: **Hello pplz! Thank you to those who reviewed, and even just read my last story. Well I thought I'd try a Songfic because this thought has been in my head for a while so yeah. : ) I'm sorry if the story doesn't relate to the song...uhm i tried ? lol well again, reviews are much appreciated !

**Summary: **Neji's on a mission and Tenten is is waiting for his return. Maybe rainy days aren't that bad, especially since Neji has a surprise for Tenten. (NejiTen Songfic; My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion) 

**Discalimer:** If I owned Naruto, what happens in my stories would be what you watch. However I don't think any of this stuff happens. In short, I don't own Naruto. Or this lovely song : )

Regular  
_thoughts  
_**flashback**

**_song_**  


**

* * *

**

**My Heart Will Go On**

_**Every night in my dreams  
**__**I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
**_

Tenten

Tenten sat on her bed and stared out of her window.

It was raining a lot, and there was only one person on her mind…Neji.

When she stared out of that window, her only hope was that Neji was okay.

He was away on a mission. He's been gone for nearly two weeks, and Tenten had never stopped looking out of the window, waiting for him to return.

When he became a Jonin, she knew he would have to be away on missions for long periods of time.

However, she never stopped thinking about him. Even while she slept, she'd dream of his safe return.

Any time either one of them leaves for a mission; they promise each other that they'll come back.

The rain continued to pound on her window, showing no signs of letting up. It was only 5PM, but the skies were pitch black.

_Neji wherever you are please, please be okay._

_I miss you so much Neji, my life feels so empty without you…I guess the rain is just reflecting my mood. _

_I should probably be used to him being gone, but it feels like something is missing…__Well Neji did say that when he comes back, he'll have a surprise for me. I wonder what it is…More than that, I wonder how he is._

_I need to stop worrying, if something went wrong, I would've gotten word. Hyuga you better hurry up!_

_**

* * *

**_

Neji

Neji was drenched head to toe.

He finally completed his mission and was helping his comrades set up camp.

He had planned on going back to Konoha immediately after he was done, but the weather had other plans.

His thoughts shifted to Tenten, he hated being away from her.

No matter how much distance you put between them, he would never stop thinking about her.

It's been about two weeks since he'd last seen her, and he's anxious to be back in Konoha.

Not only to see Tenten, but give her the surprise. He thinks she'll like it.

He finished setting up the tent and went inside. He grabbed his backpack and opened it. He then took out a small object and smiled, this was what kept him going, looking at this. He smiled and returned it to the safety of his pack.

He couldn't wait to see Tenten, and hold her in his arms.

He looked out of his tent and began to watch the rain. Drop after drop, it seemed as if it were endless.

As though the clouds never ran out of tears, just like his heart never ran out of love for Tenten.

_Is it raining like this in Konoha? Could Tenten be watching the same rain as me? _

_I know she hates it when I go on long missions, I do too. But we're Konoha Ninja, and it's our duty to carry out these missions. _

_Although we can't help but worry about each other, we remember the promise we made. To always come back. It keeps us going, and we know that we'd never break that promise. _

_I wonder what she's doing…It's 5PM right now, if I travel quick enough, I could make it back to today. I just have to see her…_

**_

* * *

_**

Tenten

The phone rang, breaking Tenten's trance as she continued to watch the rain fall. She walked over to her beside table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"H-hi Tenten." It was Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?"

"Oh I'm f-fine. I do miss N-Naruto though. He and Neji h-have been o-on that m-mission for a w-while now."

"Yeah I know, but I'm sure they're okay." She not only wanted to comfort Hinata, but herself too.

"Y-yes Tenten y-your right. Well I w-wanted to ask y-you if you heard from N-Neji."

"No…have you talked to Naruto?"

"N-no."

"Well Hinata I'm sure that they're almost done with the mission. They could even be getting neareer to Konoha…"

"T-true. Well I-I'll talk to you l-later Tenten, bye."

"Bye Hinata."

She clicked off her phone and resumed her position on her bed, staring out of her window.

_Neji, please be coming home soon. It doesn't matter how far you are from here…just come back to me. It's so stupid of me to be sitting here sulking but, I just have this feeling that something big will happen when Neji return__s. I guess we've just hung around together for so long, it's like when he's not here, part of me is missing…_

_**

* * *

**_

Neji

Neji had packed his things and was ready to leave for Konoha.

It was still raining, but he didn't care, he wanted to be with Tenten.

He left a note in Naruto's tent explaining that he left. It was going to take a while, but he'll make it to Konoha today.

He jumped through the trees with his Byakugan activated.

As he traveled through the forest, he thought back to his Genin days, more specifically the day he told Tenten he loved her.

**Flashback**

**What started as a light drizzle soon became a huge storm, and Tenten and Neji were caught in the middle of it. They had been sparring and Tenten had just gotten her scrolls out. That's when she started feeling drops of water. **

**"Neji, do you think it's going to start raining?"**

**"Maybe, I guess. ****So what?"**

**"It's kind of hard to train while it's raining!"**

**At that moment rain began to pour from the sky. **

**"I think you have a point…"**

**Neji jumped into a tree, while Tenten was collecting her scrolls. The wind began to blow fiercely, and Tenten was getting soaked.**

**"Tenten!**** Get out of the rain, you'll get sick!"**

**"I need my scrolls!"**

**As if things couldn't get worse, the wind began blowing so hard the tree by Tenten began to crack…and started falling.**

**"TENTEN!****MOVE!"**

**_

* * *

_**

Tenten

Tenten continued to stare out of the window.

_I wonder why it's raining so hard today. The weather was fine yesterday, man that's weird. It kind of reminds me of that day. That day I'll always remember when Neji saved me…and told me he loved me…_

**Flashback **

**Neji jumped out of the tree to where Tenten was, and grabbed her. He moved her out of harm's way. **

**"Neji, are you okay?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine."**

**Neji had gotten many cuts; he got caught in a lot of branches.**

**"No, you're not okay. Let me help you. ****Oh-and Neji, thank you."**

**As **she** took out some bandages, Neji spoke.**

**"Thank you isn't enough…"**

**"What are you – and before she could continue, he leaned in and kissed her in the middle of the storm. They broke apart and both blushed. **

**"Neji, what was that?"**

**"Uh…well…I…uh…I love you Tenten."**

**He blushed harder and looked away. Tenten reached out and turned his head to face her.**

**"I love you too, Neji."**

**"And their lips met once more. As though it broke some kind of spell, the rain began to lessen and a rainbow appeared over the horizon.**

**End Flashback**

_If only he were here with me now…This storm would be much more bearable, but I can't control these missions. He promised he'd come back, I don't need to worry._

_**

* * *

**_

Neji

Neji's clothes were sticking to his body now, he was completely wet, but he didn't care. He kept on going, and was getting closer and closer to Tenten with each leap.

_If it weren't for that day with Tenten, I would hate the rain. _

_I mean it never goes away like in that song…ugh stupid song. I wonder if Tenten likes that song…Nah, probably not. _

_Does she miss me as much as I miss her? I hope __so,__ if she didn't she didn't that would kill the surprise. Not that I'm the surprise…but in a way I am…right?_

He continued to jump through the trees, which have become quite slippery because of the branches and fell. He landed on the ground. He was okay, but muddy.

_Oh this is just great. Minor setback, but I'll be there soon Tenten, just you wait._

With that, he got up and began jumping through the trees once more. A few leaps later, he found himself facing the entrance to Konoha.

_Tenten I'm back._

He then started off to her house.

_**

* * *

**_

Tenten had gotten up to eat, but rushed back to the window.

_I heard something come from outside, I'm sure of it. I don't think anyone's visiting. I mean it's still raining like crazy and it's midnight. But then again__…no it couldn't be…_

"TENTEN!"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name. It sounded distant though…

_Oh no I'm hearing things, it couldn't possible be…_

"TENTEN!"

It was clearer this time, and she knew it. She knew it had to be him. It just had to be-

"Neji!" She grabbed her coat and ran outside.

"Neji! Where are you?" Tenten just yelled into the darkness, unsure f where Neji could be. Without sensing his movements, and arm came around her waist.

"You looking for me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Neji!" She turned around and wrapped her arms his neck. "You're here," she whispered.

"Would I ever break a promise to you?"

Instead of answering she reached up and kissed him. While locked in their embrace, the rain began to clear up. As it did on that day…When they broke apart there was no rainbow but...

"Oh! I almost forgot, I need to give you your surprise."

With that being said, Neji knelt down, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small (slightly damp) box.

"Neji.." Tenten gasped. He grabbed her hand and flipped the box open.

"Tenten, I've loved you since that first rainy day. Will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in Tenten's eyes, "Yes, of course Neji!"

He slid the ring on her finger and got up. He pulled her in for another embrace.

Although you're supposed to find gold at the end of a rainbow, Neji and Tenten found something much better, each other.

* * *

**A//N:** Okay so what you guys think?! I loved the fluffiness sniffles Well thanks for reading, and please review ! 


End file.
